reignfandomcom-20200213-history
History's Duke Francis
Francis was the Duke of Brittany, and the next-in-line to be King. Until his death at 18 when he died a week after collapsing in the middle of a tennis match. He was succeeded by his younger brother Prince Henry. Early Life The king Francis I had been badly defeated and captured at the Battle of Pavia, and became a hostage of Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor. In order to ensure his release, the king signed the Treaty of Madrid.. However, in order to ensure that Francis I abided by the treaty, Charles demanded that the king's two older sons take his place as hostages. Francis I agreed. On 15 March 1526, the exchange took place at the border between Spain and France. The eight-year-old Dauphin and his younger brother Henry spent the next three years as captives of Charles V, a period that scarred them for life. The Dauphin's "somber, solitary tastes" and his preference for dressing in black (like a Spaniard) were attributed to the time he spent in captivity. He also became bookish, preferring reading to soldiering. Later in Life As first son and heir to a king of France the Dauphin was a marriage pawn for his father. He could not be wasted in marriage, as many felt his brother Henry had been with his marriage to Catherine de' Medici, and there were several betrothals to eligible princesses throughout the Dauphin's life. The first, when he was an infant, to the four-year-old Mary, Queen of Scots the future Queen of England, and daughter of Henry VIII of England but this arrangement was abandoned around 1520. In 1524, Prince Francis inherited the title of Duchy of Brittany upon his mother's death, becoming Duke Francis III.. Death Duke Francis died on 10 August 1536, at the age of eighteen. The circumstances of his death seemed suspicious, and it is believed by many that he was poisoned. However, there is ample evidence that he died of natural causes, possibly tuberculosis. The Dauphin had never fully recovered his health from the years spent in damp, dank cells in Spain. After playing a round of tennis, Duke Francis asked for a cup of water, which was brought to him by his secretary. After drinking it, he collapsed and died several days later. Montecuccoli, who was brought to the court by Catherine de' Medici, was accused of being in the pay of Charles V, and when his rooms were searched a book on different types of poison was found. Notes * '' Duke Francis'' was engaged to Princess Mary Tudor of England when he was a small child. * A young King Henry II and himself were traded by their own father, King Francis I in 1525 as replacement hostages and held in Spain by King Charles V for 3 years until Francis was about 10 years old. * His younger brother Henry was married to Catherine de' Medici before a wife was decided upon for him. * Was to be king of France but died after a tennis match at 18 years old. He was rumored to be poisoned. * Died on the 10th of August 1536 when he was 18. Family Tree Category:Historical Category:Historical Figure Category:Reign